Video games are increasingly popular. Online multiplayer video games have become particularly popular due, at least in part, to the ability of players to compete with multiple other human players.
Popular genres games include objects, such as vehicles or characters, that can be controlled by a player through a virtual world. To be able to control the object through the virtual world, a player may be provided with a mechanism and/or control scheme to provide input that is interpreted and converted to commands that control the object. For example, players may commonly use a mouse, keyboard, gamepad, touch screen or one of various types of joysticks to provide input. Players often desire a mechanism and/or control scheme that allows him or her to accurately and reliably control the object through the virtual world. Improving accuracy and reliability of a mechanism and/or control scheme can improve a player's experience in the video game and improve his or her performance against other players.